


You Got F*cked Up That's All Right

by SpeckledCoffeeCups



Series: If I Said I loved you [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Boys actually being Boys, College Rivalries, I wrote smutt what the hell, Jail, M/M, Marijuana, Non-binary character, Orgy? I guess? I'm not sure how this works, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Trans John, Trans Male Character, non-binary Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/pseuds/SpeckledCoffeeCups
Summary: It’s not surprising that Alexander Hamilton-Miranda is sitting in a jail cell.What is surprising is the four people sitting in the cell with him.---Title from clipping. Tonight





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long for this, but hopefully the extra long Chapter will make up for it? I hope so, and I love you guys! Part of the reason for the super long installment is I entered the Hamilton Christmas Fic Exchange and I want to spend a good chunk of time on that and make my submission worth while. I'll try to update everything before I get my assignment but not promises.  
> Again I love you guys so much have a great Halloween!
> 
> WARNINGS: Weed use and Porn

It’s not surprising that Alexander Hamilton-Miranda is sitting in a jail cell. 

What is surprising is the four people sitting in the cell with him.

“I can’t believe I’m in jail because of Hamilton.” Thomas grumbles rubbing a hand across his face, eyes droopy and tired

“Fuck off, Jefferson.” Alex snaps arms crossed and chin tucked into his chest.  A felony? No probably a fine and warning.  It’s not like they did anything dangerous- well illegal.

“Hey!  Quiet in there!” the officer snaps.  His female counterpart rolls her eyes as she enters the room.

“Okay, which one of you is Alexander Miranda.” Alex looks up a blush creeping across his cheeks. “Your dad is coming up in the next few minutes.  Said something about a show?” Alex’s face floods red with heat and he tucks his chin back to his chest. 

The show!  How could he forget about the Heights, God, Lin is going to kill him.

“How the hell did you guys and gall end up in jail anyways?” She asks.  Laf looks the other way, their bottom lip puckering out and John crosses his arms. Herc just rubs both their knees. 

None of them answer, all too embarrassed to address the real reason for their imprisonment. The woman sighs and turns her attention to her work.  There’s enough bratty kids to worry about she doesn’t need to waste her time with these five. The front door chimes as a figure walks in.  Alex glances up and see’s his father looking through the window and glaring at him. He shrinks down and John rubs his thumb over Alex’s knuckles. 

“He’s gonna kick me out, un adopt me. Oh God, I’m screwed.” Alex mumbles leaning forward head in his hands. Thomas looks to John who just shakes his head and leans down next to Alex whispering calming words. 

“Alright guys you’re free to go.  You’re hearing will be on Tuesday the fourteenth.” She says as she unlocks the door to the cage. The five nod and Jefferson thanks her, being the last to exit.  She leads them to the lobby and once out Alex see’s Lin standing there with crossed arms and a disappointed look on his face. Alex keeps his head down and Lin sighs. 

“Get in the car.” His voice is even. 

“Lin, please hear me out.”

“Alexander.” 

Alex swallows and nods leading the way to the black mercedes. Sitting in the front he stares at his hands while the others filter in. Lin gets in last and sits in silence before speaking. 

“What the hell did you do.” 

“Lin please, we didn’t do anything illegal.”

“I’m not saying you did mijo. But if not why the hell were you in a jail cell?  You know, Vanessa is waiting for me at home, and to know I drove out of my way to pick our 20 year old son and his date-mates up from jail is not going to sit well with your mother.” His voice is rough, and Alex just sinks into his seat. Lin sighs as he turns the car on. “Sorry mijo. Can you just explain this for me.  And your mother. Hi boys.  Lafayette…. And Jefferson? Uh…..” 

“Long story.  Thomas kind of joined us… like you know.” 

“Say no more.” Lin cuts him off. He doesn't need the details of his son’s sexcapades.  “But the jail thing?” Alex laughs offhandedly and swallows. 

“Well… you see,”

\---

“Please John!” Alex wines reaching for the bag of weed. It’s not a normal thing for the two of them, but occasionally they just need to unwind, relax. Get high and eat twenty dollars worth of Taco Bell

John lowers it into reach but only rolls his thumb over the clumps of green.  There’s enough for four bowls, maybe six if they don’t over pack.  He bites his lip, worrying it between his teeth before sighing. 

“Fine.  But we’re waiting for everyone to get back. Thomas is in class till 5 and you and him have mock trial tonight. So we’ll smoke at 8.” Alex grins and reaches for the baggie, but John tugs it away. “Only if you two can act civil during class.  I know you’re on opposing teams but for God’s sake try and behave.”

“I behave!” He retorts crossing his arms defiantly. 

“Alex, he’s very self conscious when it comes to us. I know you love him, but it hurts him when you two argue constantly in class.”  Alex breathes out dropping his arms to his side defeated. 

“I know.  It’s just hard. You know how I get in the heat of the moment.” John presses a kiss to Alex’s face. 

“I know quierdo. Just try.” 

“Of course.” He presses a kiss to John’s lips with a smile, and tugs him closer by his hair.  John moans as Alex’s mouth roams over his neck and his fingers rub against his scalp. 

“Fuck babe,” Alex smirks against John’s skin and presses another slow kiss to the juncture of his collar bones. 

“I love you,” he whispers it against his skin and John wraps his arms around Alex’s middle.

“I love you too.” He presses his cheek to Alex’s hair and rubs his fingertips along his spine as he leans back on their spare bed. None of them know why they have it but it's a good study space when one of the 5 need to be alone.  

That’s the thing no one ever warned them about when entering into a polyamorous relationship.  In the heat of the moment, when everyone is kissing and fucking and getting fucked, it’s wonderful. But stepping back after it’s done; It’s overwhelming. The sex, love, the people who say they’re going to be there forever. It’s so much.  And every now and then one of them need to step away and decompress. 

Not like they’d ever admit to it, but all of them have had to step back and re examine what they want. 

“So,” John mumbles stretching one hand above his head.  

“Yeah?” Alex asks sleepy.  John’s always been the one to make him relax. 

“I love you.” Alex chuckles and presses a kiss to the skin peeking under his t shirt. John squirms as the kiss venture lower, resulting in Alex having to tug his sweatpants off.  John blushes and Alex laughs pressing another kiss to the curve of his waist, over the t-shirt he stole from Thomas. 

“Babe,” John wines, and Alex smiles against the soft cotton. 

“Yeah?” He asks slyly. John groans and tugs his hair roughly. 

“Don’t be a fucking tease.” He grunts and Alex chuckles, pressing a loving kiss to John’s mouth. 

“Sorry bellezo.” John shivers.  Something about when Alex speaks spanish, just gets to him. He’ almost doesn’t notice Alex slip a hand down the front of his boxers. He shivers, not in a good way. 

“Shit your hands are freezing.” He comments.  Alex shrugs and presses a kiss to John’s shoulder. 

“I’ve heard it’s better that way.” he mumbles slowly running a finger around John’s clit. John gasps and digs his fingers into Alex’s bicep. 

“Sh-shit.” He squirms which only increases the friction. 

“Shh cariño.” Alex whispers against his neck.  He rubs the pads of his fingers in a circle around John’s clit, occasionally flicking his thumb over the nub. John wines, head thrown back, hips twisting. Alex presses a kiss to his neck, and uses his free hand to tug John’s boxers down. Goose flesh erupts over his flesh almost immediately. 

“Alex,” John moans quietly. Alex feels the blood rush to his crotch, and for a moment his vision is splotchy. 

“Fuck cariño,” Alex grumbles his fingers stalling against John’s crotch. He leans down and licks a stripe over his sex moaning loudly. John groans, fisting his hand in Alex’s hair. 

“Alex? John?” Alex pulls away from John only enough to speak. 

“In the spare room.” he leans back to John, grabbing his hips and pushing him farther onto the bed, and slinging his thigh over his shoulder. He presses a kiss to the inside of John’s thigh, whispering words of affection quietly. The door opens and Thomas peers inside blushing. 

“Guys,” He swallows and John gasps loudly as Alex pushes a finger inside John. 

“Fuck,” John groans twisting his torso and pressing his face into a pillow. Slowly the familiar knot wraps itself into existence making him squirm and moan. 

“Come here,” Alex mumbles pressing another kiss to John’s thigh. Thomas quickly moves to the two of them and presses a kiss to John’s mouth. 

“Seems like you two had some fun,” he teases and John groans into Thomas’s mouth as Alex slips a second finger in him. Thomas runs his hand over John’s waist and smiles kindly. 

“Got bored.” Alex comments before pushing his tongue back into John’s sex making the latter’s back arch. 

“Alex,” he moans again and Thomas kisses his mouth quieting the sound. His hand runs up John’s body and grabs his hand, his knuckles brushing against a bag. He peals an eye open and chuckles, clicking his tongue. 

“Didn't know you smoked.” He teases and John groans. 

“Thomas, just get back here.” He pushes himself up, causing Alex to wince and pull his hand away from his crotch. John sends him a guilty smile before pressing his mouth to Thomas’s urgently, arms wrapping around his neck. Alex smirks and licks John’s mess from his fingers before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Thomas’s neck. 

“How was class?” Alex whispers against his skin.  Thomas chuckles, pressing another kiss to John’s mouth before wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close and holding him tightly on his lap. 

“Long.  Be ready for tonight, Washington is not in a good mood.” he says softly, laying down and holding John tightly to his side. John smirks, tired against Thomas’s neck. 

“So glad I’m education.” He comments and Thomas chuckles pressing a kiss to his face. 

“Oh shush.” He says and as Alex lays horizontally across the two, his head on John’s stomach and his fingers tangled with Thomas’s. They sit comfortable silence only punctuated by ‘I love you’s and the shift of fabric against fabric. Alex presses a chaste kiss to John’s ribs before he speaks. 

“Sorry I never let you finished.” John shrugs and cards his fingers through Alex’s hair. 

“It's okay, it would've taken too long anyways.” He comments and Alex shrugs licking his lips. He can still taste John’s slick wetness on his mouth. 

“Wouldn't have minded.”

Thomas chuckles and squeezes Alex’s hand. “None of us mind. We just want to love you.” He comments. John nods and yawns. 

“We should get up. I have a lesson plan to write for my class tomorrow.” He says reaching for his discarded sweat pants and pulling them over his ass. Thomas whistles and Alex snickers when John flashes his middle finger. 

“We should get up too. I have to go over my notes for tonight and get dressed and eat yet.” Alex comments standing slowly and stretching. Thomas watches and grabs the bag of marijuana placing it in John's outstretched hand as they walk to the kitchen.

“When you plan to smoke?” He asks and John shrugs placing it on the counter. 

“Tonight hopefully. Why?” He asks casually pulling out eggs and noodles. 

“I've had my fair share of blunts. What are you making?” He asks grabbing wine from the top rack and a stemless wine glass. 

Alex said he was pretentious the first time he brought them over which resulted in Thomas starring him for the rest of the night while he got drunk off a bottle of red wine fed to him from the glass.

“My sister emailed me a recipe my mom use to make. I'm gonna try it out since I've got the time.” He states and opens the fridge searching for ingredients before pulling out a few items.  Thomas and Alex watch and Alex drinks down some wine.  

They both sit there watching John cook, getting up only occasionally to refill their wine, or to help John when he needed help multitasking. John’s meal is more than satisfying, and when Hercules and Lafayette return home, they are almost more excited about ethnic food than John, and he baked it. 

Alex and Thomas separate to different areas of the apartment an hour before the mock trial is set, claiming they need time to collect their thoughts.  Everyone else knows it’s a lie. It doesn’t take long for one of them to come to the living room asking for advice on a position, and it doesn’t take much longer after that for them both to come to John begging for advice. 

Laf has to separate them before they spoil their positions, and throwing away the trial.  Sure this may be a practice round, but Dr. Washington is not above kicking people off when they travel, especially when they go out of state. 

Twenty minutes later and with an anxious kiss from all of their partners, Thomas and Alex are out the door. Once it's shut firmly behind them, Hercules turns his attention on John. 

“Okay come on. Where's the pot?” John laughs brightly as Laf chimes in as well demanding the location of the weed. 

“I put it in the top drawer in the kitchen, but we can't smoke right now.  I promised Alex and Thomas we would wait.” He says and sighs when Laf stands and strides into the kitchen, bare feet smacking on the floor. “Laf,” John pleads and they wink pulling the baggie and blown glass bong out of the drawers. 

“Just one bowl mon cher,” they tease handing the objects off to Herc, in order to fully focus on John. They straddle his hips and presses their bodies close, John's t-shirt tugging down exposing much hated cleavage. John shifts in his seat and Laf chuckles pressing a kiss to John's mouth, cheek and neck, distracting him as Hercules packs a bowl and lights the shrub filling the apartment with the herby, musky scent of weed.  

“Guys,” he groans and the two laugh before kissing, shot gunning the smoke between the two of them. John watches, intrigued and turned on. 

Herc tilts his head a certain way, his beanie slipping to the side. Laf pulls him closer, still straddling John’s lap, to properly kiss him. Laf’s hand grips the bong before handing it off to John.

“Come on mon cher,” Laf teases, pressing their lips to Herc’s neck and pressing his hips into John’s. John places on hand on Laf’s hip, holding them against him, and uses the other to take a hit.  He parts his lips and lets the smoke float by lazily.  Laf uses a free hand and presses his hand to John’s crotch, pulling a moan from his mouth.

From there mouths roam over skin and clothes disappear.  They smoke four more bowls between the three of them, leaving only about 1 bowl left for Thomas and Alex.  John giggles high light giggles as Herc presses more another kiss to his shoulder, then sighs as Laf presses their naked hips together. 

“You’re so hot,” Laf mumbles draping themself over John, not sexual but lazy and tired.  Herc wraps a strong arm over the two of their waists and shuffles his body closer. 

“I’m not hot, I’m John.” John comments, the hazy effects of the weed fogging his mind.  Herc laughs and wedges his arm under Laf’s torso to properly cuddle John. 

“I love you guys.” He mouths the words lazily against Laf’s shoulder, making them giggle.

“I love you guys too.” He presses his mouth against John’s cheek, just letting his lips linger peacefully.  

The peace was interrupted by the front door opening, and Thomas and Alex laughing and talking loudly as they enter.  

“We’re going to Princeton!” Alex shouts dropping his bag on the counter.  Thomas laughs and pulls him close pressing a kiss to his hair. 

“Gwash is gonna hate us.” He teases and breathes in, his nose crinkling. “Uh…” 

“Are you guys high?” Alex shouts and Laf giggles whispering something to John who laughs and pushes him off him, baring his torso and the multiple bruises. “And you fucked!  Without me!” Alex seems more hurt by the univited couitus than the missing weed. 

“We saved you some too babe,” Herc says and points to the bong and the last bit of drugs. Alex glares, and Thomas laughs pushing him forward to the couch. 

“Sit.  I’ll get a bowl ready.” He says and John giggles, crawling up to Alex’s lap, straddling him, and throwing his arms around Alex’s neck. 

“Hey babe.” 

“Hey,” Alex swallows and glances towards Thomas, who is slowly kissing Hercules, his hands slowly, packing the bowl and searching for a lighter. John’s long fingers touch his chin and pushes his face back to his.  John looks him up and down, his eyes hungry and bloodshot.  He leans forward placing a light, teasing kiss on Alex’s lips.  He gasps, the touches so light, the only real pressure where John’s weight has settled on his thighs. John’s hands ghost over his shoulders, pushing the blazer off, and fingers swiftly working down buttons.  

“John,” 

“Shhh,” He breathes, kissing Alex again, still ghosting his touches across his skin. Lafayette pulls himself onto the couch as well, settling between Thomas and Alex, each hand moving to fondle their partners, Thomas taking a long and slow hit from the bong.  

John’s mouth hasn’t left Alex’s for the past minute, but when it does, he presses the bong to his lips, letting him take a long drag, burning through the herb. John returns to kissing him, the two shotgunning the smoke between their bodies.  Alex can feel the THC effects set in, burning in his blood.  It’s a good burn, warming him from the inside out, and Thomas looks just as happy, his tongue down Hercule’s throat, and hand in Alex’s lap massaging his thick member. A breathy moan slides past his throat making John laugh, pressing another light kiss to his throat. Alex twists his fingers in John's hair tugging his mouth to his.  

“Bed,” Laf orders, breathy and worn.  Alex stands shifting John, so he can still hold him, and John locks his ankles behind Alex’s back. It doesn’t take long once the five of them make it to the bedroom, before John comes, pulling Alex with him.  Thomas is slowly becoming more sure of himself when it comes the intimate part of the relationship.  It’s overwhelming, and he told Lafayette that much one morning, his hands wrapped around a cup of coffee.

But tonight, his confidence shines, as he pushes Alexander against the bed, Hercules watching as he continues to suck on Lafayette’s dick. Laf groans and John presses a kiss to his neck, sucking a spot purple and blue. Thomas smirks and watches Alex, the smaller’s wrists trapped above his head. 

“You just gonna pin me or are you gonna fuck me?” Alex taunts, a smirk on his lips.  Thomas laughs and leans into his ear. 

“You’d love that wouldn’t-” Alex cuts him short with a jerk of his hips against Thomas’s, the friction startling the elder. “F-fuck Hamilton.” Alex smirks and wriggles under Thomas until John has to pull his attention away from Laf to properly laugh. 

“Alex stop being an ass the poor guy can’t take it anymore.” Alex shrugs as best as he can. Thomas still hasn’t released his grip on Alex’s arms. 

“If someone would just- f-f-fuck.” Thomas cuts him short with a press of slicked fingers to his ass.  The night progresses from there, every party taking their time to properly enjoy themselves, and work thomas into the intimacy as well. Not like Thomas is forgotten, but trying to find their new rhythm has been interesting.  On one occasion they just gave up on sex, and cuddled because Thomas fell off their bed.

Seven orgasms later, the five of them lay in a post coutis haze, that’s furthered by the marijuana. Most of them stay quiet, Thomas and Laf acting as bookends so no one falls off the bed as they cuddle. Thomas traces lazy patterns on Alex’s hips, his fingers grazing forming bruises, from where he gripped the boy too tightly.  He catches Laf’s bloodshot eyes tracing the purple skin, and Thomas feels guilty, like he broke an unspoken rule. 

“Don’t worry mon cher.  He likes it when we are rougher with him.” he breathes, closing his eyes slowly and pressing a lazy kiss to Herc’s shoulder. John’s fingers tangle with Alex’s, his leg thrown over Alex’s hip casually. 

“I love you,” Alex mumbles with no direction.  Thomas nuzzles his face into Alex’s neck, pressing a kiss there as he does so. 

They remain quiet for another 15 minutes, quiet murmurs exchanged, but no substantial conversation pursued. Alex breaks the silence first, which isn’t surprising. 

“Guys,” he voices, and yawns. The bed rumbles with acknowledgement and Alex presses his face into the pillow before speaking. “Let’s do something crazy. Thomas and I don’t have class tomorrow, and I know John’s school is canceled.” Laf and Herc sigh, but don’t disagree. 

“What were you thinking of?” John mumbles and rubs his eyes. 

“I don't know something like toilet paper Princeton.” Thomas snorts unabashedly and Alex elbows him in the ribs. “Im serious. Isn't the mock trial team mainly Sigma Epsilon?”

Thomas sighs as he nuzzles his face in Alex's neck. “Yeah but that doesn't mean we can go toilet paper them.” He mumbles. Alex sighs and pulls John closer to him, glaring when Herc whines. 

“I think it's a good idea. Simple fun, no one can get hurt.” John comments and Thomas groans. Alex laughs and cards his fingers through John's hair. 

“I knew I liked you cariño.” John laughs pressing a kiss to Alex’s mouth, still smiling. 

“I’m up for it.” Laf comments and turns to lay on his back and stretch cat like. 

“It’s 10:30 at night Laf,” Herc says, but sits up nevertheless. He swats John’s ass, making him jump. “Stop making out you two we have to get to Princeton.” He says throwing Thomas a look that says  _ this is what I have to deal with.  _

Thomas smirks and presses a kiss to Alex and John’s temple as they slowly pull apart to get dressed. He can hear John nervously say something to Alex, but only catches the tail end. 

“...too long already.” 

“Don't worry, I think there's a dance bra bellow the lube drawer.”

“I thought we agreed to not call it that!” Hercules groans loudly and Alex and John laugh. They kiss once more, before Alex rolls from bed and feels for his clothes on the floor, throwing a shirt and boxers to John.  

They dress at an easy pace, only pausing when Hercules goes to throw some pre packaged cookies in the oven.  From there, Alex brews coffee filling three travel mugs, John collects blankets and phone charges and Laf washes their face.  Thomas sticks with Laf watching them clean up and only receives a swat to his ass and a teasing smile. 

“Did you enjoy yourself mon cher?” He asks and Thomas rolls his eyes, a smirk on his lips. 

“Of course. You’re always good.” he says carelessly knocking hips with Laf as they dry their face. Laf smirks as they tug the towel down from their face and Thomas laughs pressing a kiss to their face. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” he comments with a sigh before wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“Are you going back to France anytime soon?” Thomas asks as they walk together to the living room. Laf shrugs, reaching to grab a cup of coffee from Alexander's’ hand. 

“Maybe over Thanksgiving.  American traditions are weird; celebration of kicking people out of their home, and breaking treaties?  I know that’s not how it is now but…” 

Lafayette continues to ramble about the oddity of Thanksgiving, along with other American traditions. They slowly load into the car, John driving since heavy rain is predicted. Alex takes shotgun, and the others load into the back of John’s truck.  It’s a bit cramped but no one complains and Alex is asleep ten minutes before the rain comes in. Thanks to Hercules’ quick thinking he’s able to get soundproof headphones on Alex’s head before he can be woken by the pounding rain. They drive for another forty minutes before stopping to purchase toilet paper, Alex waking up slowly, and groaning mumbling about the rain. It doesn’t take long to purchase toilet paper, and even though the cashier gave them a weird look, specifically when thunder cracked and Alex shrieked, they leave and enter the directions to Princeton University. 

The drive is easy, and the rain dies down five minutes before they arrive.  Alex, now awake and chugging down the rest of his coffee, bounces his leg as he waits for their arrival. 

“Geeze, how many espresso shots are in that?” John quips as Alex pulls his hair back into a ponytail. 

“Three.  We need more espresso by the way.” He comments and looks at the time.  Four minutes till midnight.  Thomas sighs but doesn’t make any other noise.  Alex fiddles with the radio, locating a latino station, which he sings along with loudly and off tune.  John grimaces at first before joining in and shouting spanish at the sky.  Thomas and Laf just resign themselves to converse in the back as Hercules nods off.  

They arrive at midnight, the eerie quiet not only accentuated by the random cat.  

“Remind me what we’re looking for?” Thomas states looking out the window for the greek letters of Sigma Epsilon.

“You know what we’re here for Thomas!  Don’t pull that ignorance shit, that’s Laf’s job.” He states and Laf pouts. “We still love you Laf, you know that.” 

“I know what we’re looking for, I’m not impaired Alexander. I mean remind me why we drove an hour and a half to Princeton New Jersey to toilet paper a frat house.” 

Alex shuffles in his seat and to turn and face Thomas. 

“Weed inspired ideas to attack the competition are the best.  And why not.” Thomas sighs as John parks the vehicle at a McDonald’s within walking distance of the house. 

“If we get kicked off Mock Trial it’s your fault.” He comments stepping out.  The five of them collect as much toilet paper in their arms they can before starting across the road. John and Alex continue talking quickly to each other in Spanish, fuelled on by the Latino radio. 

“Amours.  English, i’m bilingual, not try lingual.” Laf comments and Alex and John laugh before one last comment and a kiss. 

“Sorry Laf.” Alex says and moves back to kiss his cheek. “Just you know, sometimes you get started and-” 

“I understand,” he says and knocks hips before turning the corner to the frat house. It’s dark inside, and they march forward onto the lawn.  

The front door slams open, startling everyone, but the person in the pale light just ushers a small creature outside. 

“Damnit Jackie!  You dumbass creature.” They are obviously drunk and shut the door, the creature clunking down the steps and bleeding before munching on grass. 

“It's a goat?” Thomas and Alex voice at the same moment, sharing a look between them, confused.

“She’s kinda cute,” John comments crouching and clicking his tongue trying to get the creature to pay attention to him.  The goat turns and focuses on him for a moment before dancing away.  John pouts and Alex runs his fingers halfheartedly through his hair. 

“Don’t worry we’ll-”

“Just steal her!” Laf shouts and Hercules laughs high fiving the French man. 

“What!  No we can’t steal a goat!” Thomas shouts and Laf shrugs. 

“Why not?  It’ll be funny!” 

“Laf are you still high? We can’t steal a goat.” Alex comments and John looks over his shoulder to his truck. 

“I don’t mind.  Just put her in the bed.” He comments and stands to his full height. Alex runs a hand over his face before sighing and handing out the toilet paper. 

“I swear if we go to jail Laurens you’re paying bail.” Alex comments. John steps back, his arms full of toilet tissue, feigning offense. 

“Alexander Hamilton how dare you!” 

“Oh please mon cher, I’d pay it.” Laf comments pulling his hair back quickly, inspiring Thomas to follow his actions. 

Once everyone has ample toilet paper they move forward cautiously, not wanting to alert anyone to their presence. After a moment of silence, and Lafayette bouncing anxiously on their toes, they collectively make a mad dash towards the frat houses.  Quiet laughter and giggles erupt as they lob roll after roll over the frat house.  White streamers decorate the Greek style front pillars, and loop around the trunk of a tree.  Jackie the goat quietly bleats as she chews on a forgotten square.  

The boys, and Lafayette, continue to decorate the front lawn and bushes with toilet paper their quiet laughter turning to loud cheers and shouts.  With one last roll of toilet paper left, John and Alex meet eyes before tossing it to Thomas who smirks and lobs it over the highest peak of the house.  They look between themselves pleased with the not so destructive, destruction of the frat house. The five of them join hands smiling and bumbing shoulders giggling and eyes slipping shut.  

“What the fuck!  Jamenson get out here someone tpeed the house!” A voice shouts loudly making the five tense.  

“Merde,” Laf curses starting to retreat from the lawn. 

“The fuck- Hey get back here!” The second person shouts.  

“Run!” Herc shouts breaking away, collecting the goat in his arms, a terrified bleat sounding. They dash across the road and Herc jumps into the bed of the truck, still holding the terrified goat.  

“They took Jackie!  Call the cops!” The owners shout.  John turns the key in the ignition and it takes a moment and him cursing to get it started. 

“Go! What’s taking so long?” Thomas snaps tugging his seatbelt on. 

“The ignition is fucking stuck!” He snaps and then almost sobs in relief as it turns on.  He peels out of the parking lot, but sirens sound not long after they hit the third stop sign. 

“Alex,” 

“Pull over John,” 

“Alexander!” 

“Pull the fuck over Laurens!  I’m not going to jail over this.” He snaps and John snaps the wheel to the right, hoping the curb. 

“Fuck this.”  He grumbles and puts the car in park. 

“Keys out and on the dash.” Jefferson instructs calmly, mentally calculating the punishment for this.  

A night in jail? A fine? Nothing will go on his record, right? If he has a felony he can’t get hired at a law firm, his parents would kill him, cut off all funding. 

A knock on John’s window startles him and he swallows nervously opening the door, since the vehicle is without power. 

“Yes sir,” 

“Is everything okay here?” The officer asks.  Thomas and Laf meet eyes suddenly very anxious.  If anyone here is going to get in trouble it would be them. 

“Yes sir,”

“We just received a call of persons of your likeness toilet papering a house off main street. Would you know anything about that?” John wets his lips and the officer cocks an eyebrow. “You seem kind of nervous sweetheart, everything okay?” 

John’s eyes narrow at the misgendering but Alex places a hand on his knee. 

“Everything’s good he’s just tired.” Alex comments with a bright smile. 

“He?”

“Yes. Is there a problem?” Alex’s voice is sickly sweet and the officer sighs, tired of this interaction already. 

“Listen kids.  Did you or did you not toilet paper that house?” 

The goat bleats again from the bed of the truck and Hercules curses loudly. 

“Fucking hell!  Damnit, John is there an extra pair of sweats the thing pissed on me.” 

“The hell,” the officer steps to the back of the truck, Hercules shifting himself to the side the goat pratting around the bed, her hoofs making hard clunking sounds. She turns focus ons the officer before bleating loudly.  

He steps away from the vehicle and clicks the radio on his shoulder. 

“Uh… I found the goat. I’ll need backup.” 

Hercules grumbles in the back and looks to the officer. “Dude, I promise I won’t run, but can I please get out of the back?” The officer holds a hand up silencing him as he listens to the voice in his ear. He ushers Herc out of the vehicle and points to the backseat as he asks John for his driver’s license, which still says Jaqueline, and insurance. As Hercules climbs in he turns to speak to Laf, but they shakes their head. 

“Don’t.” 

Thomas squeezes his shoulder from behind Laf’s back, as Laf leans forward in his seat slowly and rests his head in his hands. Alex glances back as the officer waits for backup to arrive.  

“You okay?” he asks softly.  They nod slowly, anxiety filling the car. 

“ _ We are so fucked, God why did we do this. “ _ Laf mumbles falling back into French. Alex shifts in his seat to face Laf, worried for him. 

_ “ Laf- “ _

“Turn around.  Come on guys don’t need any trouble.” The cop calls as he writes on a pad and Alex blushes but slowly readjusts himself. 

“Merde.” Laf grumbles head still in his hands. John fidgets in his seat, worrying his lip to the point it splits and blood trickles down his chin. Alex grabs a tissue from a McDonald’s bag and uses it to wipe away the dripping liquid. 

“John, what’s wrong babe?” He asks softly, thumbing his mouth. 

“I,” He swallows and wets his lips, his tongue flicking Alex’s thumb. “If we get in trouble because of this, I’m fucked.  My siblings won’t be able to help, like hell my dad will do anything, and if this goes on my record, I can’t get a job-”

“John, babe.  Breathe.” Alex cuts him off with a smile. 

“I’m fine,” John retorts and Alex laughs.

“Please. I recognize anxiety better than anyone, and it’s not pretty on you.  Breathe.  Everything will be fine.” He teases and John swallows nodding, pressing a kiss to Alex’s thumb. For a moment, everything is okay. 

“Okay guys can you step out of the vehicle.” John’s eyes grow wide, the anxiety back ten fold. 

“Alex,” 

“We’ll be fine.” Alex says softly and nudges John towards the open door. He slowly slides himself out, and crosses his arms over his chest until Alex steps from the vehicle as well.  He puts an arm around his shoulder giving him a quick hug. The cop narrows his eyes at the action, but doesn’t say anything.  

“Alright so we will have to take you guys in.” John swears his knees don’t give out on him, but Alex grabs him holding him up. 

“Is she okay?” the officer asks, genuinely concerned. He means well… but gender thing is getting old quickly. 

“He’s fine.” Alex says and rubs his shoulder. The two cops look between each other, a mutual understanding passing between them. 

“We won’t cuff you boys, just behave. And we’ll have to split you up.” John leans into Alex, who still has his arms around his shoulders. 

“Thank you,” Thomas says and nudges Hercules and Laf forward to the cars.  They load ready for the ride to the station.

\---

“So you got high, had sex, decided after that it would be great to drive to Jersey and toilet paper a frat house, and decide randomly to steal a goat because why not?” Lin demands merging traffic to get back to Manhattan. 

“I mean… everything’s legal in New Jersey. And come on Lin don’t act like you didn’t get some crazy idea when high!” Alex responds. Lin groans and rests his head on the steering wheel momentarily before sitting up straight. 

“You’re telling your mother.  And if Sebastian is still up you’re putting him to bed.” 

“Wait we’re not going back to the school?” 

“You thought you had time to go to Jersey on a school night, you can just get up early to get back for classes.” 

John grumbles and leans back into Laf’s side eyes slipping shut. “You’re fucking lucky my school is canceled.” Lin cracks a smile at that. 

“Please John.  You’d love me anyways.” John mumbles something incoherent against Laf’s shirt, before falling asleep again. 

Thomas has been passed out for the past forty minutes the only person still awake being Laf and Alex. 

Alex looks over the four of them in his visor mirror, a smile cracking over his lips. 

“You really love them don’t you.” Lin comments surprising Alex.  Laf meets his eyes and smirks but returns their attention to their phone, letting Alex and his dad have this conversation. 

“Yeah.” Laf chuckles and Alex flips in his seat to look at Laf. “What?” He demands and Laf chuckles, shutting his phone off and yawning. 

“You should be enamoured with us mon cher. Have you seen moi?” Alex groans and turns in his seat. 

“You’re shit at flirting after 1 am Laf.” 

Lafayette smirks, tugging his fingers through John’s hair. 

“Oui. But I love you so it makes up for it non?” 

Alex smiles and nods meeting his eyes in the mirror once more. 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @Weehawken-dawngunsdrawn


End file.
